This invention relates generally to fluid flow valves, such as those used in fluid-dispensing toothbrushes, and more specifically concerns such a fluid flow valve which deforms under mechanical pressure to permit/block fluid flow therethrough.
Accurate, reliable control over fluid flow in a flow line is important in a wide variety of applications. In particular applications, there are constraints on use of an electrical signal and/or particular switching devices to achieve the required fluid control. In such applications, for example, in a fluid-dispensing toothbrush in which a dentifrice fluid is moved from a reservoir in the toothbrush to a brushhead, a control valve is located at a selected point in the flow line, typically near the exit end of the flow line. The valve must reliably and safely operate in a challenging environment, i.e. the mouth. Safety issues could include contamination and/or bacteria. In such an application, it would be beneficial that any parts which touch the fluid be disposable/replaceable and low cost.
Further constraints on the fluid-dispensing application include the relatively small size of the flow line and the required simplicity of the control valve to maintain the expense of the valve at an acceptable level. Some examples of fluid control valves for various applications are shown in the following patents and publications: U.K. patent application No. 9012422.3, which teaches an elastomeric, deformable check valve having a duckbill configuration, and U.K. patent application No. 8203570, which also teaches a deformable duckbill control valve. Mechanical force in each case is used to open the valve. Other relevant patents/publications include PCT application No. PCT/US90/01246 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,092. However, all of these control devices suffer from complexity and expense.
Hence, it is desirable to have a fluid control valve which is simple and reliable in its operation, but also inexpensive and safe in operation.
A first aspect of the invention is directed to a flow valve system for use with a flow line, comprising a flexible, resilient valve member positioned in a fluid-tight relationship with a fluid line, wherein the valve member has an opening therethrough which is closed when the valve is not actuated and opens when the valve is actuated; an actuating element, positioned so that when the valve is to be opened, it moves so as to deform the valve member, such that when the valve opens, fluid moves through the valve; and means acting on the actuating member to move it to deform the valve member.
A second aspect of the invention is a feedback system for controlling a flow valve in a fluid flow line, comprising: means for determining the fluid level in an appliance; means for establishing selected criteria for fluid delivery through the valve; means for turning on the valve, permitting fluid to flow therethrough; and means for determining during operation of the system when one of the pre-established selected criteria has been met and for turning off the valve if said criteria has been met.